This is an open label, repeat dose, parallel group study designed to estimate the effect of renal impairment on the steady-state pharmacokinetics and protein binding of tranilast in patients with varying degrees of chronic renal insufficiency and volunteers with normal renal function and to assess the safety and tolerability of tranilast in patients with renal insufficiency and in healthy volunteers.